


A Steamy and Devious Surprise

by Kames111



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kames111/pseuds/Kames111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James surprises Kendall one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steamy and Devious Surprise

Kendall Knight was walking through the darkened halls at Roque Records. They had closed hours ago but James had asked him to pick him up here at 9 because he had a couple of things he needed to finish up. He checked the recording booth and the office, but no James. He tried calling James' cell, but no answer.

"Where the hell are you?" he thought.

He opened the door to the break room and before he could turn on the light, someone grabbed him from behind and forced him up against the wall, their hand covering his mouth.

He felt hot breath was on his neck as tried to push back, only to find a mouth kissing his neck. The person's free hand roamed up under his shirt, gently raking their nails up and down his chest. Suddenly his shirt was pulled over his head and the mouth latched onto the soft flesh under his right ear.

"Miss me?" James asked in a husky voice.

Kendall breathed a sigh of relief and James removed his hand from the boy's mouth. "You scared the hell out of me…NOT funny."

"You should be scared," James whispered as his mouth nibbled a line from the back of Kendall's neck to his shoulder blade.

"Pretty little thing like you, so EASY to ravish in a strange dark place."

"James, you know I hate role playing, now let's go home, and really… RAVISH are you reading Harlequins again?" Kendall said irritated.

James turned Kendall around his mouth never leaving his boyfriend's body. Once Kendall was facing him he kissed him hard and forced his tongue into the younger male's mouth.

"Ungh, James…not here," Kendall managed to get out before James began sucking on his tongue.

James hummed into Kendall's mouth and his hands pulled off his own shirt.

"Not here!" Kendall said again trying to push the larger boy away.

James kept him pinned against the wall continuing to happily work his tongue along the inside of the other boy's mouth. He unbuttoned his own jeans and kicked them off and then undid the button on Kendall's jeans.

"James, I said not here" the other boy panted. He was fast losing any reservations he may have had, and when James slid his hand inside his jeans he tried to wiggle free, but found his legs suddenly weak.

James smirked and pushed the other teen's jeans down and palmed him through his boxers, his mouth moving down to Kendall's neck where he latched on and began furiously sucking at the tender spot.

"Oh God," Kendall moaned as he pushed himself into James' hand.

James pushed down his own boxers and then pressed himself against the smaller boy. Kendall whimpered as James pushed his boxers down and gave his cock a quick tug before rubbing his thumb across the sensitive head. Kendall bit his lip and wrapped his arms around James' neck kissing him back hard.

James flipped Kendall around and began sucking on his own fingers. Once they were thoroughly coated with his saliva he slowly inserted one into his lover's opening. Kendall moaned and pushed back against him as James slowly moved his finger in and out. He inserted a second one and Kendall moaned louder and started panting a little as the extra digit worked it's way in and out with the first. James added a third finger and Kendall hissed until he adjusted.

"You okay?" James asked kissing Kendall's neck.

The boy just nodded panting even harder.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmmm"

James smiled at the response and lined himself up at his lover's entrance. He slowly pushed himself in as he bit down on Kendall's shoulder.

He waited until Kendall pushed back against him. "Move," he pleaded.

James smiled and turned Kendall's head so he could kiss him as he slowly moved in and out. Once he was sure the other boy had adjusted fully he took both of Kendall's hands in one of his and held them up above his head. He wrapped his other arm around the boy's waist and started thrusting harder, he pushed Kendall up against the wall and started slamming into him each thrust harder than the last. Kendall moaned and curled his fingers around James', arching his back against him.

James pulled out and turned Kendall around and lifted one of his legs off the ground before slamming into him again. His mouth found the other boy's and he bit gently on his lower lip before thrusting his tongue into the warm entrance. His tongue kept time with his cock and Kendall's moans were increasing in volume.

"So hot and tight baby," James panted as he increased his speed. Kendall's other foot left the ground with every other thrust and he gripped James' biceps. James pulled Kendall's leg tighter around his waist and shifted his angle of thrust. Kendall screamed as James hit his prostate dead on. James smirked and continued to pound into the smaller male. Kendall increased his grip on the other's biceps and pushed his back into the wall as James continued hitting his sweetspot. His eyes were closed and his breathing erratic "Jamie…more!"

James smiled and slammed him hard against the wall and he heard something fall off the wall in the other room. He ignored it and slammed into him again and Kendall screamed "Jamie, AGAIN!" James did as he was asked again and again until Kendall's back arched as he came without being touched. He panted and collapsed against the older boy as James continued to thrust in and out of him "Almost…there" he panted as Kendall kissed him and his tongue flitted in and out of his mouth. James thrust up hard and latched onto Kendall's tongue as he came hard inside the other boy. He slowed his thrusts as he filled the other boy to the brim, holding onto him tightly. Kendall was moaning and had his face pressed into James' neck. James slowly pulled out and kissed Kendall sweetly.

"I think ravished would be an accurate term, don't you?" he smirked.

"Shut up," Kendall said, still out of breath.

The next morning Kelly went into the office and found four of Gustavo's gold records on the floor, and noticed the plaster cracked on the wall."What the?" she asked.


End file.
